The Black Rose
by Cheese Bun
Summary: Girl Meets Boy, Boy Meets Muggle. It's pretty simple, but it gets complicated I promise. People start to make fun of him and stuff, and he finds out she's a little more then a muggle. Complete-ish
1. Chapter One: Feh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter... well I don't really own much.... Hey do me a favour, if you're actually interested in this one, hit a review and I'll continue on it. I couldn't decide if I should or not, but since Draco had a small role in my other one, I thought I'd make one based on him.  
  
**_The Black Rose   
_Chapter One:** _Feh_  
  
I felt my eyes begin to wander as a blonde boy entered the store. He seemed to be wearing a dress, but I guessed it was a robe. He was probably in private school; there were a lot of private school students that came into the store. I turned down the "listening booth" that I was hooked up too. I knew I'd be kicked out soon for loitering, so I'd see if the male was talkable. Two other ones, wearing the same uniform, entered as well. They were taller, and much less attractive. He started to talk to them. A hand was on my shoulder and I felt myself jump. The man behind me chuckled. "Sorry, but you've been in here for a long time. Unless you're actually going to buy something, I have to ask you to leave," he said.  
"Feh," I said, realizing the cute boy was looking at me. "I'll come back when I have money."  
The man smiled and walked away from me. He obviously wasn't too worried about me. "Stupid muggle," I heard the boy mutter as I started to leave the store.  
I turned around. "Excuse me?" I said to the blonde.  
He looked at me as if I said something. "What?" he said, holding in laughter with his friends.  
"Do you think I'm deaf? Do I look deaf?" my respect for him lessoned. "What did you call me?"  
I leaned in close to his face, to seem more threatening. His grey eyes stared into me. "I called you attractive," he said, quickly covering up.  
"I'm not stupid, nor am I deaf," I said, jabbing him lightly on the chest.  
He seemed upset with my jabbing, but continued with his story. "Muggle, it's what me and my friends use as attractive, right guys?" he said, nudging his buddies.  
They chuckled absent-mindedly. "Then why did you say stupid?" I asked.  
He stepped back lightly, flashing a smile. "It's like phat! We use stupid with an "ew" instead of an "u". So it's stewpid," he said.  
"So it's like cool?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course!" he said. "Do you really think I'd insult someone like yourself?"  
"Do you really think I'd believe a lie like that?" I said, and walked out of the room.  
I couldn't help flipping my jet-black hair as I left. I had dyed it black of course, but my natural colour was still black. I heard him chase after me. "Wait," he said.  
He grabbed my shoulder. "What now? Wish to insult me more?" I asked.  
"No, no. I was wondering if we could maybe start over? I realize you're not dumb, nor deaf," he said.  
I turned to face him. "Okay!" I said, with a lot of enthusiam in my voice. I hoped he picked up that I was joking. "My name's Rosie, I'm going to walk over here now," I said and started to walk away.  
He ran in front of me. "I'm Draco," he said, shoving out his hand.  
I raised an eyebrow and shook it. "Pleasure, really," I said with sarcasm.  
He looked down. "I realize I've been rude okay? I enjoy being rude, but I won't be to you anymore," he said.  
"Well, obviously you're going to have to do something to make it up to me," I said, seeing an opportunity.  
He smiled, taking what I said the wrong way. "Like what?" he touched my hand lightly.  
"A black rose," I said stepping back.  
"What?"  
"I want a black rose. A REAL one, not painted," I said.  
"Okay, a rose for Rosie," he said. He paused as if he was thinking about something. "If I bring a boquet of black roses, will you let me take you out on a date?"  
I laughed. "Yeah sure," I said, knowing there was a snowball's chance in hell that he would actually get one.  
He smiled. "Do I have your word on it?"  
"Yes, yes you do."  
"Can we seal the deal with a kiss?"  
I laughed. "You're joking, right?"  
"Yes, but now I'm serious. I want a kiss," he said.  
"Well, I want you to leave me alone. We don't really get what we want," I said.  
He walked closer to me and held my hands. So uncomfortable. "Well, if you give me a kiss, then I'll leave you alone," he said.  
"You might want to start looking for those roses," I said.  
He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Well, you get a kiss anyway. I'll be back this time tomorrow, right here, with your roses," he said.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I said.  
I watched him and his two friends walk away. 'Draco eh?' I thought. I watched his robe flow elegantly behind him. I sat down on the bench behind me. He smelled really good, and I doubted that I did. He probably wouldn't be back in the afternoon. Why the hell did I agree to this? The guy from the store walked out of the store. I watched him glance at me as he walked by. He stopped and turned around. "Hey, I'm gonna be working the night shift tomorrow night. You're welcome to come back in, just so long as my boss doesn't see," he said.  
I quickly caught onto what he meant. "Okay, thanks, but why, exactly, does a CD need to stay open 24 hours?"  
He chuckled. "We sell chocolate bars and shit like that. We figured that we'd make a bit more money if we sold convenience stuff," he said.  
"Does it work?" I asked.  
"No, but we meet interesting characters," he winked slightly and walked off with his hands in his pockets.  
I smiled and stretched out across the bench. 'Sweet Deal,' I thought.  
  
A/N: I realize it's kinda slow and short, but it'll pick up. So whos the other guy? Another love interest? A long lost brother? Professor Snape? Or just an extra character that will never be mentioned again. Review and something special will pop up on your screen..... did you yet? Cause I lied. Anyways, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter Two: The Delivery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter... well I don't really own much.... So, if you're confused, this one is written from Draco's perspective. I think I'm going to switch back and forth between boy and girl, just to make things interesting. Psst... I'll update quicker if more people review.  
  
**_The Black Rose_**  
  
**Chapter Two:** _The Delivery_  
  
I had a dream about her. No sex, just laying on the grass with her laughing. It was amazing how warm just being around a person can make you feel. "Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention," Professor Snape, his potions teacher, said.  
"Sorry Professor," I said.  
Crabbe nudged me. "How are you going to make black roses?" he whispered.  
"I think I'm going to ask Snape," I whispered back.  
We started to work on the assignment that Snape had assigned. I watched Snape put his head down and work on the junk on his desk. I walked up to his desk. "What would you like Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, in a dreary voice.  
"I was wondering. Do you know how to make black rose?" I asked.  
Snape's black eyes looked up from his book. "I would prefer you worked on the assignment," he said.  
"I will, I promise, but I would be really interested in knowing. It's kind of important."  
"Why, exactly, is it so important?" he asked.  
I leaned in close to him. "It's for a girl," I said.  
"A girl," he said loudly. "Why on earth would a girl like a black rose?"  
"She's real emo," I said. "And she said she'd let me take her out on a date if I gave her a bouquet of black roses."  
"Do I really need to help in your love life?" he asked. "Personally, I could care less."  
"Please Professor? She means a lot to me."  
Snape sighed and easily gave into his favorite student. "Charm the vase," he wrote down what to do on a piece of paper. "Do you really need a vase too?"  
"No, I can get one. Thank you," I said and took the paper.  
Snape ignored my thanks, and went back down to the work. Potter mocked me as I walked by. "Someone actually likes Malfoy?" he said.  
I glared at him as best as I could. The damned mudblood Hermione smirked at me, as if she doubted I could ever get a girl. Did I just call her a mudblood? I like a muggle. I can't call her that anymore. I'm sure Rosie has some magic in her. She has this glow to her that makes me attracted to her. I sat down and watched Crabbe finish our assignment. He smiled. "Is it good?" he asked.  
"It is," I said looking at whatever we made. "I bet it does something cool."  
"You don't even know what it does?" Potter asked; he obviously was eavesdropping.  
"Obviously I do," I lied.  
Who reads the assignments anyway? "I dare you to drink it," Potter said.  
I scoffed at him. "What's in it for me?"  
"It's a dare, if you don't do it, you're a coward," Potter said.  
"Well, you lack a dick. What's in it for me?" I shot a low blow.  
Who the fuck cares anymore? I just want to see Rosie. "I'll charm that ghey vase for you," he said.  
"Properly?" I asked.  
"Of course, I'm not a jerk like you," Potter said.  
"Deal," I said, taking the potion in my hand.  
I drank it quickly, hoping that, that was what I was supposed to do with it. I felt all tingly, but nothing changed. It tasted kind of like grapes, green grapes. I used to like grapes; I wondered what happened to that. Potter started to laugh. I handed him the sheet of paper and the vase. "Your end of the deal Potter," I said.  
Crabbe held in a snicker. "What the fuck?" I whispered to him.  
He handed me a mirror. "Take a look," he said.  
"Fuck it all," I said looking it, noticing that my hair was a bright green.  
"Language Malfoy," Snape said. He looked up to see what I was cursing about. "I suggest that next time you don't drink the potions I assign; it could have been something dangerous."  
He looked back down as if nothing happened. "Here," Hermione said, handing the vase to me. She smiled. "Don't take the flowers out of the vase, they'll change back. I hope your hair doesn't effect your date," she said, holding in laughter.  
"Thanks," I said, making sure not to say anything about mudbloods.  
We were dismissed from our class and I quickly went to my room. Luckily, I had picked up roses on the way home, and knew how to keep them alive. I shoved them in the vase and they immediately turned black. "Damn right," I muttered.  
Goyle was laying down on his bed. "Is it working?" he asked.  
"It is," I said, showing him the vase.  
"Great, when are we sneaking out," he asked.  
"We? No offense, but I think it's best if I just go," I said.  
"So, I don't get to see this wonderful date?" he said.  
"No, sorry," I said and started to leave.  
"Fine," he shouted.  
"I said I was sorry!"  
Goyle walked into the room where the fireplace was. "She's just a muggle. She doesn't even go to a private school or anything. Did you see her backpack? She probably won't even be there. She's probably doing all of her homework. It looked like she had everything and the kitchen sink in there," he said.  
"Maybe she's not. Maybe it's on the way home," I said.  
"Whatever, have fun," he said. I easily picked up on the sarcasm.  
I couldn't tell if he was upset or not, but he'd get over it. I was looking forward to seeing her again. I walked into the fireplace and teleported to the proper place. I walked out into the street, wearing normal clothes. I hoped she wouldn't care too much about my green hair, Snape said it would last a while. I saw her sitting on the bench. She seemed to be wearing the same clothes. I wondered why, but why does it matter? She's still adorable. I noticed her eyes look up at me. "Hey," she said and got up from the same bench.  
I held out the vase to her. "Good day madam," I said, putting on my charm.  
She smiled. "How the fuck did you get black roses?" she shoved me playfully, as if she had known me forever.  
"I found them, and thought you'd like them. You owe me a date," I said.  
She took the vase. "Do they actually exist? This isn't paint!" she said.  
I smiled and kissed her cheek. "The date?" I said.  
"Fine," she teased. "Where do you want to go?"  
"Your house," I said, trying to sound right. "To drop off the roses, not for sex... not that I was thinking that," I said.  
FUCK, I'm so dumb. How could I fuck that one up? 


	3. Chapter Three: Walking Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter... or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter. I don't own them or the actors. As much as I would like to own them, I don't. Sorry, it's going kinda slow. I have exams this week so I won't be updating super-fast or anything. I'll make up for it when it's all over. 'Till then, enjoy. And review! This is, of course, from Rosie's point of view. It's a little before Draco shows up.  
  
**_The Black Rose_**  
  
**Chapter Three:** _Walking Out_  
  
I sat down on the park bench, seeing if this Draco would even show up. I doubt it. Would he even bother coming? I looked up and saw him coming close to me. Green hair? That's attractive, no sarcasm. His grey eyes were looking at me; very attractive. "Hey," I said and stood up off of my favorite bench.  
He held out a vase of pitch-black roses. "Good day madam," he said, with a large smile on his face.  
He looked so cute. Was he trying to use charm on me? I felt myself smile. "How the fuck did you get black roses?" I shoved him, playfully.  
Maybe I went to far? "I found them, and thought you'd like them. You owe me a date," he said. I tried to ignore the date part.  
I took the vase. "Do they actually exist? This isn't paint!" I said, touching the petals.  
They were soft, the next thing I knew his smooth lips brushed against my cheek. Was I blushing? I don't blush. "The date?" he asked.  
"Fine," I said. "Where do you want to go?"  
"Your house," he said. I raised an eyebrow "To drop off the roses, not for sex... not that I was thinking that."

He turned red and nervously bit his bottom lip. "Don't worry, I didn't think that. I'll take them with me I think. It's a long walk to my house," I said.

I put them in my bag, but left it so the roses poked out. I smiled. "I know this nice high class restaurant, and then maybe a movie? There's this new one out. The Stepford Wives, it seems interesting," he said.

"Sure," I said. "Sounds good."

He took my hand, as if it was some item to steal, but I didn't take it back. I saw the restaurant I meant. "Fuck," I muttered.

"I'm paying," he said.

"Okay," I said and lowered my head.

We walked in and he let go of my hand. We were quickly moved to our seats. Draco flashed an arrogant smile and I set my bag by my seat. I buried my face in the menu. "Rosie, order anything you like," he said. I looked up to see him wink at me. "Would you like to share a drink?" he asked.

"What were you thinking?" I said in a seductive tone.

"Anything, but strawberry," he said.

"Too bad," I said pouting. "The only thing I wanted was something strawberry."

"You couldda just said no," he said, looking down at the menu.

"Sorry, I'm just joking with you," I muttered.

Draco looked around. My stomach jumped as the manager looked over in my direction. "Hey, we're ready to order here," Draco shouted at the manager.

I looked down at the menu as the manager grew nearer to us. "Can I help you?" he asked us; I could tell he was trying to get a better look at me.

"Yes, we are ready to order, and we haven't even seen our waiter yet," Draco said, obviously trying to show off.

The manager raised an eyebrow. "Sorry about that sir. I shall take your orders," he said.

"What kind of drink do you suggest with strawberries in it?" Draco asked.

I notice his white grin shine at me. "Milkshakes, sir," the manager said.

"Then a strawberry milkshake for my lady friend," the manager glared at me. "And a chocolate one for me."

"I'm afraid we can't serve HER kind here," he said, raising his voice.

God dammit he recognized me. "What?" Draco said.

"I said you weren't allowed back in here. I will call the police if you are not out of here immediately!" he shouted to me.

"Sorry Draco," I said and picked up my backpack to leave.

I walked out of the store and heard Draco at my heels. He put his arm around my waist lightly, as if he was trying to comfort me; not that he had a reason too. "May I ask what happened?" he said.

"I walked out on the bill; got caught too. I didn't even have my wallet. I washed dishes and then was told that I wasn't allowed back in," I said.

"Poor thing," he said with a smile. "Are you allowed in the movie theaters?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You still want to continue our date?" I asked, confused.

"Of course," he said with a smile.


	4. Chapter Four: Onyx Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter... or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter. I don't own them or the actors. As much as I would like to own them, I don't. Draco's P.O.V. Trust me, it gets better after this.  
  
**_The Black Rose  
_**  
**Chapter Four:** _Onyx Eyes_  
  
We walked out of the theater, together. Of course, I had tried to hold her hand, but she quickly moved it away and pretended nothing had happened. "Christopher Walken is my hero," she said and looked at the movie poster.  
I wasn't up to date on all the hot actors, but I could lie to her. "He was so good," I said, brushing my hand against hers.  
She smiled lightly, but didn't dart her hand away like before. "Do you think he's that classy in real life?" she asked.  
I quickly cancelled out the characters in 'The Stepford Wives'. "I'm afraid I've never met him, but if he was meeting you, I'm sure he'd be that classy," I smiled.  
I hoped some well-placed compliments would win her over. I could tell she was still unsure about me. "Do you think Albert Brooks is normally a nervous person? Like most of his characters are?" she asked, ignoring my compliments.  
"I'm sorry," I said. "But I'm afraid I can't put my finger on the actor."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Finding Nemo? The In-Laws? My First Mister?"  
"Oh, him," I lied. "Is this what you always talk about?"  
My charm seemed to be running out. "Sorry, just trying to make a conversation."  
"But I hardly know anything about you, or the actors you ask me about," I said.  
I was a lot more frustrated than I should have been. "There isn't anything TO know. I like to wander around in the town. I have very little money, no job. I don't like school, nor am I good in it. I like to read, especially of places that are better than here," she said.  
She was obviously frustrated with me as well. I rubbed my neck nervously. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," I said.  
She walked away from me. "It's fine really," she said.  
Obviously it wasn't. I quickly caught up beside her and put a piece of gum into my mouth. It was magic; it cleaned and whitened my teeth, and I was going to need my looks to help me here. "No, I really am," I said.  
What the hell was I panicking about? I didn't say anything wrong. I just wanted to know more about her. "It's fine," she said and sighed. "I'm just not really a people person." She smiled and stopped walking. "You're not that bad of a guy."  
I smiled. "Thanks," I said.  
She noticed the gum in my mouth. "Hey, can I have a piece?" she asked.  
"That's rude," I said, joking.  
"Okay okay. MAY I have a piece?" she asked, holding onto my hand.  
Damn her. I can't give magic to a muggle. "For a kiss," I said, with a smile.  
There was no way she'd kiss me. She took my other hand. "That's why I asked for a piece," she said.  
Fuck. What was I supposed to do? I smiled. "We could share..." I said.  
She smiled seductively. She let go of one of my hands and moved her hand across the front of my pants. She ran her nose against my face. I put my arm around her and she brushed her lips against my cheek. I noticed the gum was out of my pocket. She smiled and stepped out of my grasp. "I win," she said.  
"Come on," I said.  
"No," she said, and popped a piece of gum into her mouth.  
I could tell my look in her face that she felt it clean her teeth. "Fuck, what's in this stuff?" she said.  
"It's some of the new cleaning gum," I said.  
"Ah," she said, chewing it. "It's surprisingly good. Can I keep this?" she asked.  
"For..." I started.  
"Another date?" she raised an eyebrow.  
I smiled. "Okay," I said. "But I'm busy tomorrow," Quidditch practice.  
"Any day is fine," she said, sighing lightly.  
"The next day?" I asked.  
"Sure," she smiled. "Same place. Same hair?"  
"Of course," I laughed. She smiled and started to walk away. "So is our date over?" I shouted after her.  
Rosie turned and waved. "No walk home?" I asked.  
"I'll be fine," she said.  
I sighed and walked in a magic store I knew. "On your way back home?" the storekeeper asked me.  
"Yes," I said. "Mind if I use your chimney?"  
"Of course not," he said lightly. "But I may have to start charging," he laughed.  
I quickly gathered some flu powder and stepped into the chimney. I was quickly teleported back into the Slytherin common room. Crabbe greeted me quickly. "They were looking for you at supper," he said.  
Goyle handed me a bun. "And you supper?" he asked.  
I smiled. "We got kicked out. She's wonderful," I said and trailed off.  
Professor Snape walked into the room. "How's Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, seeing me standing beside the fireplace.  
"He's feeling better," Goyle said.  
I caught on quickly. "Yes sir. Sorry I was absent," I said.  
"How did the flowers turn out?" Snape asked, raising a black brow.  
"Very well, thank you," I said.  
He looked around. "May I see them?"  
Crabbe quickly covered for me. "I ate them," he said.  
Severus Snape's eyes widened. "You WHAT?"  
"Ate... them... sir..." Crabbe tried to blush.  
"I don't know what's going on Mr. Malfoy, but I will find out," Snape said. His piercing onyx eyes glared at him. "You may want to brush the soot off your robes."  
With his final words, Snape strode from the room. "Damn," Goyle said. "What are you going to do about this one?"  
"I'm going to see her again. I don't care what my fate will become." 


	5. Chapter Five: Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Rosie's P.O.V.

The name IS fixed!  
  
**_The Black Rose_**  
  
**Chapter Five:**_ Meetings  
_  
I turned to see him walk off into an odd store. His bright green hair made me chuckle. I walked into the record store that I had been in the day before. The cashier greeted me. "Hey," he said lightly.  
"Hi," I said.  
"I brought in a high class chair. You're welcome to sit on it," he smiled.  
"Thanks," I said. I shoved out my hand. "Rosie."  
He shook my hand. "Dennis," he said.  
I smiled and sat down on the chair. I put the bag beside me and stretched out. I ran my tongue against my clean teeth. "You don't mind?" I asked.  
He looked around. "Just so long as my boss doesn't show up. I doubt he will, the lazy bastard is hardly in the damned store," he chuckled lightly.  
"Thanks... a lot," I said.  
He went back to reading a magazine stretched out on the counter. I pulled the gum out of my pocket. I read over all the ingredients. I recognized none of them. "Watcha got there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh," I said, handing him the pack of gum. "It's gum; I don't recognize the brand. At least my teeth'll be clean."  
He read it, and his eyes widened. "Where on earth did you get this?" he asked.  
"One of my friends gave it to me. The blonde boy that was in your store yesterday," I said, hoping he'd remember him.  
"Oh yes. The one who called you a muggle?" he said, calmly.  
"There's that word again. What the hell does it mean?" I asked.  
He looked around. "Nothing," he smiled.  
"Bullshit," I said, standing from my chair.  
"Did he give you the roses too?" he asked, pointing to my bag.  
I looked at it. "Yes, he did," I said.  
"Any clue how he made them?" he asked.  
I chuckled. "Paint I suppose," I said.  
"Hogwarts?" he asked me.  
"No thank you," I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"  
Again his eyes wandered. "It's a surprised expression," he said.  
"You're not good at lying," I muttered, trying to get more comfortable on the chair.  
He handed back the gum and tossed over a blanket. "Do you want a chocolate bar?" he asked, looking over the front of the counter.  
"No money," I said, wrapping up in the blanket.  
"I'll pay for it," he smiled lightly.  
I smiled back. Sweet deal. "Okay!"  
He tossed the chocolate bar, and I gracefully missed, while several people walked into the room. I quickly observed them. There was a girl, shorter than the rest, with brown... or dirty blonde... I couldn't tell, curls. She seemed to take control. "Do you have aspirin or anything?" she asked Dennis.  
"Yeah, sure," he said, and continued.  
I tuned him out to observe the four guys with her. Two of them seemed to have the same idea. They were identical twins, both with messy red hair. They were much taller than the other two. The third boy also had shaggy red hair and the fourth had dark brown and glasses. One of the twins smiled at me. "Hi, I'm George!" he said.  
"Hi," I smiled.  
"And I'm Fred!" the second twin said, shoving George out of the way.  
"I'm Rosie," I said.  
"I adore your green eyes!" Fred, at least I think it was Fred, said.  
"Thank you," I said shyly.  
Dennis looked up at me. "Hogwarts?" he asked them.  
"Yeah," the brown-haired boy said.  
"Why'd they let you out?" Dennis asked.  
"Hermione needed ..." he looked over at me. "Certain aspirin that we didn't have."  
"Ah, and those two are supposed to be your role models?" Dennis asked, looking over at Fred and George.  
"Yes," the red-haired boy seemed to sigh. "There's one more around here too, but he's at the store across the street."  
The brown-haired boy acknowledged me. "Where'd you get the roses?" he asked.  
"A friend gave them to me," I said, noticing my bag beside me.  
The girl... Hermione... looked towards me. "Draco?" she asked.  
"Blonde... well I guess green hair?" I asked, making sure we were both talking to the same person.  
"Yes," she said. "He actually gave you flowers?"  
"He did," I said, smiling lightly.  
The brown-haired boy laughed. "So you're the girl he's been raving about," he said.  
"I guess," I muttered.  
"Harry, Harry Potter," he said putting out his hand.  
"Rosie," I said, ignoring it.  
He awkwardly shoved it in his pocket. "Harry Potter?" Dennis asked.  
"Yes," Harry said.  
"It's an honor to meet you!" he smiled and started to obsess over him.  
I tuned out their conversation and turned my attention to the last person who hadn't introduced himself. "And you are?" I asked in his direction.  
"Ron Weasly," he said.  
"Weasly? Arthur Weasly's child?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Yes..."  
"Is Percy around?" I asked, too excited.  
I noticed Percy open the store door. "Percy!" I got up from my seat to maul him.  
"Rosie!" he smiled. "It's been a while."  
I fixed my hair. "It has, I've met your siblings," I said, proudly.  
Of course, I just guessed George and Fred were siblings. He smiled. "Of course they aren't as great as me, are they?"  
"The twins come close," I said.  
He laughed. "Everyone loves the twins," he talked as if they weren't there. "How are things? What're you doing here, in the middle of the night?"  
I noticed Harry had stopped talking to Dennis. I quickly changed the topic. "Harry are you going to see Draco?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he muttered.  
"Can you tell him 3:30?" I asked. "I forgot to tell him a time."  
"Wait," Percy said. "You're seeing Draco?"  
I nodded. "I am... I guess," I said.  
Harry smirked. "Yeah, I'll tell him," he said, holding in a laugh.  
"We better run," Ron said.  
Percy smiled. "I'll see you later," he said.  
One of the twins grabbed my hand. "It was a pleasure," he smiled.  
I laughed lightly and watched them leave. "Nice people," Dennis said.  
"Yeah," I smiled and sat back down on the chair. "I hope so."


	6. Chapter Six: Dark Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Draco's P.O.V.

Okay, I'm **daft**. I wasn't too sure what Ron's father name was, mainly because I was too lazy to look it up. Onna my friends thought it was Oliver, but wasn't sure, and I thought I'd wing it and hope it'd work. Anyways, it was supposed to be **Ron's father**... and now I fixed it. Arthur, right? That's what I thought anyway! Oh, and how she knows Percy _IS_ explained in this chapter, I had to leave a few questions. Okay, I may have **lied**. Maybe in the next chapter, I'm still trying to decide. The "f-bomb" is dropped a lot of times in this chapter. Just a warning... Oh and this one is **extra long**, just _for the lovely readers and the ones who reviewed_. My** _HEROS_**!! And **it**'s bolded! Look at that talent! Thanks a **gajillion**.  
  
_**The Black Rose**  
_  
**Chapter Six:**_ Dark Clouds  
_  
I yawned and stretched my arms across my desk. I hadn't seen her yesterday, not that we had a date, and I was really looking forward to seeing Rosie today. Potter walked up to me. "Draco, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, but Rosie said 3:30," he said. He smiled viciously at me. "Oh and I'll see you at the Quidditch game... at 3:00."  
Holy shit, I had completely forgot about the game. If I could find the snitch quickly I might be a little late. I moaned and banged my head against the desk. "Mr. Malfoy, I recommend you keep to eating flowers," Professor Snape said, stopping me from hitting my head again.  
"I was the one that ate them sir," Crabbe said.  
"I know," he glared. "But I wouldn't suggest doing either."  
He went back to his desk and sat down, reading something. "Thanks for trying to cover," I said to Crabbe.  
He smiled. "It's fine really. So what are you going to do?"  
"Like I said, just end the Quidditch game as quick as I can," he said.  
"You could make a deal with Potter," Crabbe said.  
"Or he can drop dead. It's bad enough he knows who she is," I said.  
Crabbe sighed. "Just trying to help."  
"Whatever," I grumbled and crossed my arms.

* * *

I was dressed in my green Slytherin outfit. I had lots of comments on my hair matching the outfit, but I didn't mind. Rosie liked green; maybe I'd wear the uniform when I met up with her, maybe even bring her to a game... yeah, right. I couldn't tell her, she was a muggle. We were playing against Gryffindor. I stepped out onto the field and mounted my broom. I got off the ground easily and started to fly around the field. I watch Harry walk on. He flew up and eventually met me. "Potter," I said.  
"Malfoy," he said back.  
The game begun and I quickly kept my eyes open for the golden snitch. I flew around avoiding bludgers. A piece of lightning came down. I didn't see where it landed, but it still startled me. The thunder that came from it seemed to shake the sky. I looked up at the black clouds above me. Rain started to drip down from the clouds. "Shit, my eyesight is gonna be fogged," I sighed, looking around.  
Potter seemed to be having the same trouble as I was. His glasses kept getting covered with raindrops. I felt myself get frustrated. This could take forever, fuck. I was already an hour late. I dove down to where Potter was. "No sign Malfoy, there's no point in following me," he muttered with some bitter in his voice.  
"Well, fuck you too Potter. Actually, I wanted to make a deal with you," I said.  
He laughed. "Like I can even trust you," he said.  
"You agreed that 3:30 was an okay time. You KNEW we had a game. How could you do that to me?" I asked.  
"I thought it was hilarious. Malfoy, you like a MUGGLE," he laughed.  
I was glad no one could hear us. He was talking quite loudly, but we could barely hear each other. Another roar of thunder filled the sky. "You owe me," I said, glaring at him.  
He glared back. "You would have done the same if it was me," he said, and flew off.  
Damn Crabbe. He suggested it. I flew off looking for it. A piece of gold glinted in the corner of my eyes. The snitch! I leaned on my broom and charged to where I had seen it. Potter! He was right behind me. I had to get the snitch before him. I rushed it with my hand outstretched. Potter's hand was inches away from mine. I leaned farther out, but Potter was faster than me. Damn him. I flew closer to Potter and reached out again. He seemed upset that I was so close to him. "Too close for comfort Potter?" I smiled and made a swipe at the snitch.  
He glared at me and also made a swipe. He hit one of the wings, causing it to drop quickly. Both of us chased it to the ground. He pushed me lightly, and I fell off the broom and brushed my face against the ground. Stones cut into my face. Fuck. I looked up to see Potter holding the snitch. Dammit. I lost in two places. I hoped Rosie was still waiting for me. Potter put out his hand. "Need a help up?" he asked.  
I swatted at his hand. "I don't need YOUR help Potter," I said, scrunching up my nose.  
I forced myself up. My uniform was covered in mud. I quickly went up to my quarters and changed into muggle-looking clothes. I took the flu powder and left immediately. I was too frustrated to talk to anyone anyway. I greeted the store clerk. He smiled. "Thanks again," I said, and walked briskly out of the store.  
Shit it was raining here too; I was going to be soaked. I walked to the same bench. She was sleeping on it. "Well, fuck," I cursed at the sleeping girl.  
At least she waited for me. She was wearing a different shirt, but the same jeans; not that it mattered, she still looked nice. I lifted her head, sat down and placed it against my leg. She muttered something about cheese and rubbed her face. I put my hand above her face. How on earth could she sleep through this rain? She twitched lightly and the rain beat against me. I didn't want to wake her up, but I didn't want her to sleep in the rain. I tapped her lightly on the nose. "Screw off, I don't want your money," she said, swatting at my hand.  
"Well, I kind of hoped you were free," I said.  
She opened her eyes. "Well, Mr. Draco. You are late," she said.  
She sat up and moved away from my leg. "Mr. Draco?" I said, realizing that she didn't know my last name. I chuckled lightly. "Malfoy, sorry. Draco Malfoy," I said.  
I smiled and looked at her. She frowned, trying to be upset with me. "Malfoy?" she questioned. "Sounds important."  
I rubbed my forehead in frustration. "I'm really sorry. I had a sport I forgot about... and I can't exactly say I'm busy so they have to postpone the game. It's a boarding school. I'm not allowed to leave, but I do. So, I had to wait until I could bolt," I said, looking at her again.  
Rain dropped off of her lifeless hair. "You ditch school for me?" she asked, looking at her immobile feet.  
"Of course," I said. "How else was I supposed to get you the flowers?"  
She smiled lightly and closed her eyes for a moment, as if she was searching for what words to say. "Did you win at least?" she asked.  
I frowned. "Nope, did a face plant," I said, pointing to my cheek.  
She looked up to my cheek. "Awe, you poor thing," she moved closer to me.  
I felt myself blush. "It's nothing," I said and ran my hand against my cheek.  
She grabbed my hand fiercely. "Don't touch it," she said.  
"What?" I asked, looking at my hand.  
It was covered in green. "Your hair is running," she said.  
"Crap," I wiped my hands on my pants. "I'm sorry."  
She smiled. "It's okay. You should read about what's in the dye. You probably don't want to touch your cuts," she said, looking at my hand.  
"You're so smart," I said.  
I want to hug her, but we were both soaked. If we were both soaked why did it matter? I didn't hug her... I mauled her. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist and, since I didn't pay attention to how much force I used, I pushed her down on the bench. She laughed lightly and push me off. "You really need to lose weight," she joked.  
"Do you want to go someplace?" I asked.  
She smiled and rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I don't know. I've ... I've been too long," she looked behind her.  
Damn, she's probably seeing someone else. "Alright... should I just leave then?" I asked.  
I stood up and stretched. I looked at her. I'm sure it wasn't a good look because it looked as if she was going to cry. "No... no... I mean... I like it here," she said and stood up beside me.  
Could I take her back with me? She could hide in my room. Obviously I couldn't, she's a muggle. She can't find out. "I'm glad you do," I smiled. "You spend a lot of time here."  
She shrugged. "No place else to go," she smiled back. "But I like it when you're here."  
I sat back down. "What'd you do when you're here?" I asked.  
The rain was becoming less. Damn pathetic fallacy. She sat down beside me, close beside me. "I observe," she smiled.  
"The birds?" I asked. "With little pieces of bread?"  
She chuckled lightly and kissed my cheek lightly. "What do you think I was doing when you walked into the record store?" she asked.  
"Listening to the listening booth. I couldn't not see you," I smiled and held her hand.  
She smiled back lightly. "I was observing. I like to see how people interact and what they do all the time. Do you know how often some people look behind themselves when they are walking. Very, very few do. Do you know how many people should? A lot," she wasn't even giving me a chance to answer. "I think too many people talk, and not enough listen."  
I looked around. "You're probably right," I said. She scoffed. "How much time do you think I spend on this bench? 'Cause I can guarantee you'll be wrong," she said; I think she was frustrated.  
"You should spend less time on this bench and more time with me," I smiled.  
She shoved me lightly. "Selective hearing," she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You have selective hearing," she said.  
"Well, I know I'm very attractive," I smiled.  
She hit me this time. "Have you heard anything I've said?" she laughed.  
"Of course," I said. "I was just trying to make you laugh."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Pretty smile," I said.  
She blushed shyly and looked away. "Are you going to come tomorrow?" she asked.  
I frowned. Practice. "I've got practice, so I'll be later. How does five sound?" I asked.  
She smiled and looked at me. "It sounds good," she said. "Try not to get hurt."  
"It's rare when that happens," I said and slid my arm around her.  
Rosie poked me lightly, "Are you trying to make a move on me?"  
I cuddled up close to her. "Yes," I said. "Do you deny me this?"  
She leaned in. Rain dripped from her eyelashes. I watched her black eyes watch my gray ones. Her eyes started to close. "Malfoy!" a voice from behind me shouted.  
"Dammit Potter, can't you see I'm busy?" I shouted at him.  
Her eyes opened and looked at him standing near us. Fuck. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I can CLEARLY see that. But you were missing at mealtime and ... well... you're going to be caught. You have to go. NOW," he said.  
Why was Potter coming to my rescue? "Go," she said quietly. "I want to be able to see you tomorrow."  
I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said.  
She waved while Potter and I ran into the store. He stood in the fireplace, to go first. "Thanks... Harry," I said.  
He smiled and quickly disappeared. I followed. I appeared back in the chimney of my own chambers. Goyle and Crabbe were waiting for me. "Quick, into your room. Snape's coming," Goyle said, and shoved me into our room.  
"Mr. Malfoy," a silky voice said. "Why are you covered in soot, soaking wet and wearing muggle clothes?"  
A small smile appeared on Professor Snape's face. "I was out for a walk," I said.  
"How on earth could you have been out for a walk? It's past curfew and I was out making sure there was no one breaking the rules," he said.  
"We could have been at different parts of the school," I said.  
He came close to me, too close. "Where the hell have you been Malfoy?" he asked, obviously getting very angry.  
The Mr. had been dropped from my name. "Out for a walk," I glared at him.  
"In those clothes?" he said.  
"Yes," I responded.  
"Why?"  
"They're comfortable," I said.  
He clenched a fist and turned around. "Mr. Malfoy," he said. I couldn't see his face. "I WILL find out where you have been going. I WILL catch you. And when I find out, you have no idea the trouble that you WILL be in."  
He quickly left the room. "What's up his ass?" Goyle asked.  
"Probably Potter," Crabbed chuckled.  
They laughed together, and I almost joined in. "Potter saved my ass today. He came to get me... did you guys tell him to?" I asked.  
Both of them shook their heads in unison. "Nope," Goyle said.  
"Well, I think I'll be a little nicer to him," I muttered and walked into the bathroom. I noticed Crabbe start to open his mouth. "And I AM seeing her tomorrow," I said and slammed shut the bathroom door.  
  
_A/N: Okay, here's the deal, now that I've thought about it. Next chapter will solve the Percy questions, and the chapter after that will say more about Rosie's past. Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter Seven: Wilted Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Rosie's P.O.V.

Wow, Percy is being explained! Well, explained as much as he can, for now anyway. Two chapters in one day! Plus, I put up two other stories... if anyone is interested. Anyways, **thanks** a lot for reading and I hope _you_ **enjoy** it!  
  
**_The Black Rose_**  
  
**Chapter Seven:**_ Wilted Rose  
_  
"Get the hell out of here," the storeowner yelled at me.  
Where the hell was Dennis? I walked out of the store. Obviously I wasn't allowed in there anymore either. I sat down on the bench and stretched out. What the hell was I doing here? I pulled my bag up beside me and leaned against it lightly. Where did all of these people come from? I noticed most of them wearing the same uniforms. They looked like Draco's. I smiled. I looked around eagerly, but there was no sign of him. However, there was a sign of Percy. He noticed me and smiled. "Hey Rosie, cutting school?" he asked.  
"Of course," I said moving my bag. "What are you doing here?"  
He sat down beside me. "School trip I guess," he rubbed his hands together. "It's getting cold, eh?"  
"It's freezing," I said. "I was just out in the rain yesterday! Today it'll probably snow."  
"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah. I won't be out here for long," I smiled.  
"I hope not. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he said.  
"That's sweet," I smiled softly. "Do you know if Draco is here too?"  
Percy awkwardly scratched his neck. "Yeah, probably. Hey, I'll be back!" he said.  
He winked and got off the bench. I noticed him walk off with a girl. "Meh," I muttered and moved my bag back onto the bench.  
"Don't you think someone will want to sit with you?"  
I looked up to see Draco looking at me. "Maybe I don't want anyone to sit with me?" I smiled and moved my bag onto the ground.  
I made sure I could feel it on my feet. "Well, I guess I can go," he sighed.  
"No," I latched onto his arm. "Stay with me."  
I pulled on him and smiled sweetly. "Okay, okay. You talked me into it," he said.  
He sat down and held my hand for a moment. "What're you doing here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
"School trip or something. I just know I get to see you early," he joked, tugging on my arm lightly. "Do I still get to come later too?"  
"If you want," I said and poked him lightly in the stomach.  
Draco rubbed his nose against my face. "So, I'm going shopping for Christmas," he started. "That's why we're here. Is there anything you want?"  
I could think of a lot of things. "Mittens?" Percy said.  
"That WOULD me nice," I said and looked up to him.  
Draco let go of my hand and put his arm around me tightly. "I picked up something I figured you'd like," Percy smiled lightly.  
He handed me a pair of bright green oven mitts. "That's awesome!" I said. I eagerly took the mitts from him. "Thanks so much," I put them on.  
"No problem," he said and tapped my head. "At least you won't be cold."  
"She won't be cold with me here, Weasley," Draco said.  
Percy smiled kindly. "Of course not. I'll see you around Rosie," he said and waved.  
"Thanks for the mitts," I said as he walked away.  
Draco loosened his grip on me. "Back to my question," he said, looking at me.  
"Well, I got the mitts," I smiled.  
He scoffed. I don't think his arm was around me anymore. "How did you meet Percy Weasley anyway?" he asked.  
"Jealous much? We met in a museum. His dad was like nuts in there. It was just he and his father of course. I kind of became their tour guide. To be honest, I spent a lot of time in there and knew a lot. He kept asking me a lot of weird questions, but eventually he found a REAL tour guide. Pfft. So Percy and I talked. We had a lot in common. I looked a lot different then I guess. I have pictures somewhere... but he came a lot, so we became really close for a while," I said. "Do you want to see the pictures?"  
He muttered something and then said, "Not really."  
I looked at him, but his eyes were watching the ground. It's not my fault that Percy gave me mittens. "What do you want?" I asked.  
His gray eyes looked up at me. "Pardon?" he asked, calm.  
I smiled. "For Christmas, what would you like?"  
He smiled shyly. "I don't know," he said. He shook his head. "You don't have to get me anything," he said.  
Sweet deal. "Then don't get me anything," I said.  
He looked down again and didn't say anything. I leaned back knowing that his arm was not behind me. "It looks like it's going to snow," he said.  
Not that you'd know. You're head's down. "Your cold enough for it to snow," I said.  
Shit, did I say your? I meant it's. No I didn't, I meant to think your, but say it. "Not that I can control the weather," he smiled.  
Pathetic fallacy. I stood up, looking at my non-existent watch. "Hey, I have to run. Am I still going to see you later?" I asked.  
Draco rubbed his arm; he didn't look at me. "Yeah," he said, looking around frantically. "Yeah," he repeated.  
It sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Look at me asshole. I didn't cheat on you. I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later then," I said.  
He looked up at me. "Yeah," he said once again.  
I walked away. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. "Excuse me Miss," I deep voice from behind me started.  
I turned around to see a very, very tall man standing before me. He had a long brown beard and, of course, hair to match. "Yes?" I asked.  
I had no idea who he was. "I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts," he seemed to chuckle lightly. "But is this yours?"  
He held out a wilted red rose. "I... I don't think so," I raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, I saw the black ones in your bag. They're really nice," he said.  
I looked at him carefully. "Do you know how they're black?" I said. "I mean... I don't know how they are, and I thought maybe you would."  
He smiled sweetly. "It's a charm on the vase," he said. I put down my bag. "See you just slide it in there and it's black again."  
I watched the rose turn healthy and dark black. It matched the rest. "Thanks," I said.  
"It's no problem Miss," he said and walked off.  
I still couldn't get over how intimidating he was, and how kind he was. I shook my head and continued walking. I'd wait until they left, and then I'd come back to the bench. I'd figure out the roses when Dennis returned.


	8. Chapter Eight: Cold Days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Draco's P.O.V.

Anyways, I've gotten ahead of myself. Because I didn't realize where I was, this chapter only sort of explains it... but not much. Okay okay, it explains nothing. I made a huge mistake sorry. Anyways, it's not a waste of a chapter - I can guarantee that. Well, I guess it's more of an opinion... so I can't. Okay maybe it's not that great, but it's still a chapter. Onto the topic, the next chapter will be kind of slow, and then the chapter after that **_Chapter Ten will explain most about Rosie_** and chapter nine will be rather short. So I am _sorry_ for saying that in the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
**_The Black Rose_**  
  
**Chapter Eight: **_Cold Days  
_  
I rushed back into town after practice. I needed to apologize and I was getting more frustrated the longer I waited. I walked calmly out of the store; I couldn't show her I was upset. She was still sitting on the bench, but she looked... well... terrible. I walked up in front of her. "Hey," Rosie said, very cautiously.  
I couldn't believe how stupid I was. "Hey," I said.  
She smiled as I tried to get my thoughts together. "Your hair is almost back to normal," she said.  
I looked at the pale green strands in front of my face. I smiled. "Yeah," I said. Does that sound like I don't really care? "Listen, I'm really sorry for acting so stupid."  
She nodded and lowered her head a bit. "I'm not interested in having a relationship with Percy Weasley," she said.  
"I know, I know. I just... I just haven't had a great day," I sighed lightly.  
"What happened?" she looked up at me.  
"I'm not going to vent on you," I said. "I was a jerk already. Asshole really."  
"No, I think jerk is the correct term," she smiled.  
Well at least I got a smile. "Fine, but I still am trying to apologize," I said. "Here."  
I held out my hand. After she left I picked up a gold locket that was meant for Christmas. She picked up the locket by the chain and smiled softly. Did she like it? "Thanks," she said, watching the heart spin.  
She didn't like it. "I can exchange it," I said.  
"No, I like it," she said.  
She seemed memorized by the damned thing. "Are you sure?" I asked.  
Why hadn't she opened it? "Yeah," she said. I saw her put it in her pocket. Or you could wear it. "What happened today?" she asked.  
At least she was determined. "Do you really want to know?" I sighed.  
She took her bag off the bench and patted the spot beside her. "Of course," she smiled.  
I sat down beside her and looked down at the bag. "Where're the roses?" I asked.  
"Don't try to change the topic," she said.  
"No, I'm serious," I said.  
"Later. Tell your damned story."  
I sighed. "Fine! I woke up this morning with my teacher searching my room for flu powder. Which is what helps me get here, and is NOT allowed for students to have. Next, I had a pop-quiz in first, not so bad right?" I made sure not to let her speak. "WRONG, because it wasn't a pop-quiz. It was a unit test, which I treated as a pop-quiz because I didn't study because I was thinking of you. I thought that things started to get better when I heard we got to go out, where you are. So, after having a fight with my best friends, over you, I went to see you. So, speaking to you was awesome, but Percy gives you a gift. I'm a very jealous person. I'm sorry, but I am. So, I'm a jerk, you leave. I get left alone. It really blows... so I hang out with Potter, whom hates me. But he actually tolerates me because no one else will. Anyways, so we're walking back to school and my friends speak to me again. Too bad the reason they're speaking to me is because after you left, you just went to a different bench. Thanks, a lot..."  
I waited for her to respond. I didn't even look like she was listening. "Is there more?" she asked, looking up a little, but still not looking at me.  
"Of course," I said, kind of frustrated. "So, when I get back to the school Crabbe and Goyle... my friends... stop talking again. During Quidditch I cut the other side of my cheek, not that you mentioned it or anything. So I skipped dinner again to see you, and my teacher was looking for me before I even left. I'm going to be in a lot of shit when I get back. Anyways, I don't blame you. It's my fault for letting things get out of hand," I sighed, hanging my head low.  
"Well," she smiled. "I'm glad you don't blame me, but I'm sorry about the shit I've caused you," she said.  
"It's fine," I smiled back.  
She moved her hand against mine, but didn't hold it. "Do you think maybe you should stay in school from now on?" she asked.  
"What?"  
She looked over, like actually looked at me. Her black eyes stared blankly. Who the fuck was she? "I mean... maybe we should just stop seeing each other. It hasn't been that long... and... well... I don't want to see you upset," she said.  
She quickly looked away. It was easy to tell that isn't what she wanted. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "I don't care," I said. "There's something about you I adore."  
She smiled. Was she crying? I don't think so. She kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Study for your tests next time, and I'm sorry you cut you cheek during... Quidditch?"  
Shit, did I say that? I said flu powder too. Dammit. Where were the flowers? "Can I ask where the flowers are now?" I asked.  
I didn't want to bring up Quidditch, or the flu powder. I'm sure she heard it. "Inside," she smiled lightly. "They're wilted."  
They're not supposed to wilt. "Really?" I asked.  
"When they're red," she smirked.  
She obviously is quicker than I originally thought. "Mr. Malfoy... you should probably go now," Hagrid said.  
How exactly did he find me? "What exactly are you doing here?" I asked Hagrid.  
"The entire school is in an uproar," he looked at Rosie. "Something happened at the school and everyone is in their rooms, but you were no place to be found. Potter told me, no one else, that you'd probably be here."  
"Okay," I said. "I'll leave."  
I let go of Rosie and stood up. She stood up and hugged me. "I'll wait tomorrow until 11pm," she whispered.  
I smiled at her and then followed behind Hagrid. I turned around to see her walk into the record store. "So who's the love interest?" Hagrid asked.  
I felt small walking beside him, but I guess I'd tell him. "Rosie," I paused. "I don't know her last name I guess. She's really sweet. We have a lot in common, and fight a bit. It's pretty great."  
"Muggle then?" he asked.  
I looked down. "Yeah..." I said.  
He nudged me softly. "Don't worry Draco. I won't tell anyone," he winked.  
"Thanks," I smiled up at him. "What happened to the school?" I asked.  
He sighed. "To be honest, I don't know. I was out... and Harry used his cloak to find me, to get you," he said.  
Saved by Potter again. Damn him. "So then what's going to happen to me?"  
He chuckled softly. "I also don't know, since you were out with me," he smiled.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked.  
He sighed. "Do you know what your father would do if you were expelled?"  
I shook my head. "No," I responded.  
"Neither do I, that's the problem. He'd be very upset with the school," he said.  
"So... you're doing this for the school, not for me?" I asked.  
"Right," he said.  
"Okay," I said.  
I looked up at the sky as pure white flakes started to fall. She wanted to see me tomorrow. I felt myself smile.

* * *

I walked up to the front steps of the school with Hagrid. "Draco Malfoy, where have you been?" Professor McGonnigal said to me.  
Hagrid quickly answered for me. "Detention," he beamed proudly. "I've had him huntin' with me an' Fang the entire time."  
"Hunting?" Professor McGonnigal raised an eyebrow.  
"Fine fine," Dumbledore said. "Just get him inside and in his quarters. We have a search to do."  
I was shoved inside and was quickly escorted into my room. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in their beds. I guess they weren't waiting for me by the chimney. They looked at me, but quickly went back to their card game. "What happened?" I asked.  
Crabbed looked up at me. "Sumfin's in the school," he said.  
He then looked back down at the cards. "Like what?" I asked.  
Goyle looked up at me. "Damned if I know. You're buddy Potter does," he said. He looked over to Crabbe. "Got any three's?"  
"Are you guys playing 'go fish'?" I laughed.  
"Yeah, so?" Crabbe said.  
I looked down. Don't piss them off more. "It's cool," I said and smiled.  
I climbed up onto my bunk. They talked to themselves for a bit, while I stared at the ceiling. "Hey... Draco?" Goyle asked.  
"Yeah?" I responded.  
I notice his eyes lower. "How's Rosie?"  
I sighed lightly. "She's okay... I fucked up bad," I said.  
"Well," Crabbed stood up to look at me. "We finished this game. Want to join in on the next one?" he handed me some cards.  
"Sure," I smiled.


	9. Chapter Nine: Talking Under The Table

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Rosie's P.O.V.

Okay, I am still sorry for messing up there, but now I've got a plan for this chapter. Kind of exciting, but not really. But it IS short, like I mentioned before! Wow! Anyways, hope it turns out, and ... enjoy!  
  
**_The Black Rose_**  
  
**Chapter Nine:** _Talking Under The Table  
_  
Fuck Dennis. Fuck him and his job. A snowflake landed on my nose. Most of all fuck the snow. "Hey sunshine," Dennis said with sarcasm dripping from his speech.  
"Hey guy-who-likes-to-keep-girls-waiting," I said.  
"Well, frozen treats were my favorite. Is he still in there?" he asked, referring to his boss.  
"Yeah, yeah," I muttered crossing my arms.  
I used the oven mitts to keep my hands warm. "I'll be right back... I like the mitts," he said, with a slight smile.  
He opened the store door and walked in. I hoped he could tell I was mad. I brushed some snow off my bag. It was going to be a very long winter. Dennis' head poked out of the door. "He's gone, come on in," he smiled.  
"Thanks," I said and walked in.  
At least it was warm. He pulled out the extra chair. "A chair for the lady?" he smiled.  
I grabbed it from him and tried to muster a glare. His lip glinted silver. "Did you get your lip pierced?" I asked.  
He nodded with a smile. A small ring cut through the skin below the middle of his lip. "I got it done yesterday," he said.  
I liked it, but I reminded myself to stay mad. "Instead of working the late shift?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
I sat down and crossed my arms. He kneeled down and looked up at me with big brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "There was this girl... and she said we could get lip rings together... and... well," he smiled sheepishly. "She walked out before she paid."  
"Ah, thinking with something lower than your brain?" I asked.  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm a guy, obviously I am. But if you noted the last part of my statement, you'd realize that I've already been punished for ditching you. Therefore, you have to be nice to me again," he beamed with pride.  
"Fine," I said, sticking out my tongue.  
The bell went off as someone entered the room. I glanced through Dennis' stretched earlobes. A tall man glanced around the store. He was wearing a long green jacket, which looked almost like silk. He had platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. Dennis stood up. "Can I help you?" he smiled lightly at the newcomer.  
The man raised an eyebrow at me, and then spoke. "I'm looking for a special broomstick. It's for my son," he said.  
His voice was as elegant as the clothes he was wearing. "I'll go into the back and find it," he said and winked at the man.  
I was left alone, with what seemed to be, a normal man that wore very nice clothes. Not what normal people wear, but maybe he was making a statement. "Are those your roses?" he asked, pointing to my bag.  
"Yes," I blushed bashfully.  
I had put them back in. I wanted to ask Draco about them. "The man must be quite a charmer," he winked.  
I smiled. "All in the vase," I said, repeating what the massive fuzzy man had told me. "How, exactly, did you know it was given to me?"  
He laughed lightly. "You turned red," he said.  
Dennis walked back into the room. He was holding onto a white broomstick with black bristles. "This is it, right?" he asked.  
The man seemed frustrated. He gripped something tightly in his hand. His eyebrows lowered into a glare. "No, no, no! I ordered it in! Check under Malfoy! Get it right this time," he said and banged one of his fists against the counter.  
He looked back to me. Malfoy? I guessed he was related to Draco, but decided against bringing it up. He unfolded the object on his hand. It was a hat that matched the jacket. It was rather humorous, but I forced myself not to laugh. He kept looking at me. Was he checking me out? No, no. "Have we met before?" he asked.  
I looked away. He probably had seen me before, on the bench. "I don't think so," I said.  
I tried to keep my head a bit lower. Dennis came back in. This broom was pure black. "That's right," the man exclaimed. "Thank you," he said, with a small amount of sarcasm.  
The man handed Dennis a small bag. He looked at me once again. "I'm glad I wasn't too much of a burden," Dennis muttered.  
"I remember you!" the man pointed at me, with too much glee. He laughed. Dennis looked at me and widened his eyes. I shrugged. "The museum! You were with Arthur Malfoy and his son. I was there one day," he said. He laughed again. "The fool thought you were a muggle!" he said and walked from the store.  
Dennis quickly looked away from me with a whistle. I stood up and stomped my foot passionately. "Dammit, now you HAVE to tell me what the word means," I said.  
He ran his hand quickly over his slick black hair. "I can't. You don't understand," he said, nervously. His eyes lit for a moment. "Draco can!"  
"What?"  
"Draco. You know that jerk you're seeing? He can explain it!" he said.  
"Jerk?" I asked.  
"Well, his family isn't known for being nice," he said.  
"So the man in the store was?" I questioned.  
"His father," he said.  
I sat down and crossed my arms. "He has a LOT of explaining to do when he shows up," I said.  
Dennis played with some melted snow on the counter top. "I... have some explaining to do as well," he sighed. "Are you ready for this?"


	10. Chapter Ten: Flying In zthe Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Draco's P.O.V.

I'm sorry; it took longer than I thought it would. A LOT longer... things kept coming up. Anyways, I like it... The endings coming up soon, so ... enjoy!  
  
**_The Black Rose  
_**  
**Chapter Ten:**_ Flying In The Snow  
_  
"Is Snape still in the common room?" I asked Goyle, who had stepped out for food.  
"Yes," he said. "But I think he's leaving."  
I smiled. Maybe I would be able to use the chimney tonight. Snape opened the door. "Sorry to intrude," he started. "But this came for you in the mail."  
He handed me a very large package and left the room, closing the door behind him. I read the letter on top. It was from my father. I read it aloud to Goyle and Crabbe, "Draco, I hope this helps your game. I heard about what happened to the school; it gets worse every year. If there was a better school I promise that I would send you to it."  
I smiled and unwrapped what appeared to be a new broomstick. I had broken mine during practice the day before. I was careful not to mention it to Rosie. Potter quickly flung the doors opened and walked in. "What do you think you're doing Potter? I could have been naked or something!" I exclaimed.  
I liked my privacy private. "I was informing you that Hagrid is now patrolling your hallway," he said.  
"So I can use the chimney?" I smiled hopefully.  
"No," he looked at me as if I was stupid. "I've figured out how to remove the bars on the windows," he walked up to the bars.  
I raised an eyebrow. "And how will that help exactly?" I asked.  
Crabbe caught on faster than I did. "So you can fly out the window!" he said.  
"Exactly," Harry smiled.  
"But I'll be flying a broom in muggle public. It's not the most common thing there."  
Potter frowned at me. "It's not that I'm trying to be friends with you or anything, but Rosie seems nice enough. I'll lend you my cloak," he said and handed it to me.  
"Great... a cloak," I said with sarcasm.  
"Invisibility cloak," he raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh... thanks so much!" I smiled. "I'll give it back when I'm back."  
Potter quickly opened the bars. "I'll teach Crabbe and Goyle how to do it, so they can do it when you get back," he said.  
"Okay, thanks," I said and mounted my broom.  
I looked back at Potter talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Why was he being so nice? I jumped and put on the cloak. It barely hid the broom, but not enough was showing for people to really notice. I landed quickly and walked into the magic store. The cashier looked up. He looked back down. I took off the cloak. He smiled lightly. "Finding another mode of transportation?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I sighed lightly.  
"It's late enough to walk around with your broom. Don't worry," he said.  
I nodded and walked out with the cloak slung over my arm. I saw Rosie sitting on the bench with a male. I tried not to get jealous, but he seemed more of her type than I. He had dark brown eyes and slick black hair. I could see a tattoo on his neck, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked up to them, feeling like a fool since I had the broomstick in my hand. "Draco," she stood up and smiled. "I thought you'd never come."  
"It was hard, security is pumped up," I had completely forgotten to ask Potter what had happened. "But I did."  
The man stood up and looked to Rosie for some sort of guidance. "Draco, this is Dennis," she said, looking towards him. "We're just friends," she looked back.  
"Hi," I smiled.  
Dennis flashed a smile at me. Damn him for being attractive. "Hey, I've heard great things about you," he said and winked. "But I really must go back and watch the store."  
Rosie took his hand and hugged him tightly. He whispered something and walked off. She seemed very upset. She sat down "Why do you have a broomstick?" she laughed lightly.  
She looked as if she was about to break down. "To clean up my act," I tried desperately to make her smile. She sniffled and smiled lightly, careful not to look at me. I sat down in front of her. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"It really doesn't matter," she smiled lightly and rubbed her nose against her sleeve.  
I quickly grabbed some tissues out of my pocket. I offered them to her. "It matters to me," I said, looking up at her.  
She messed up my hair. "You tell me what a muggle means, and I'll tell you why I'm upset," she said.  
"I told you what a muggle meant. Why does it matter that much to you?" I said.  
She looked away from a moment and then looked back. "I saw your father early this evening. He said that Arthur Weasley thought I was a muggle," she said. She took one of the roses from the vase and we both watched it wilt and turn red. "Please explain. I'm starting to feel like this flower."  
I took the flower from her and slid it back into the vase. "A muggle is... a person who isn't magically inclined..." I started, waiting for her response.  
She laughed and than looked at me for what she thought was a real answer. "You ARE joking, right?" she asked.  
I looked away. "No," I said.  
She scratched her elbow nervously. "Fuck you. I'm not stupid," she watching my expression. She waited again for me to laugh and say that I was joking. "You're NOT joking?"  
"I'm not kidding," I said. "How else would the flowers work?"  
She rubbed her forehead. "And you fly around on the broomstick?" she chuckled lightly.  
"Yeah," I smiled. "You can come with me sometime..."  
She laughed lightly. "Sure," she said. "I guess it explains a lot."  
"How'd you find out about the roses?" I asked.  
"You know that guy that picked you up yesterday? He saw me earlier that day and explained it quickly," she said.  
"Hagrid?" I questioned.  
She shrugged. "I guess so..."  
I smiled at her. "Are you all right?" I asked.  
"It's just a little to swallow," she smiled.  
Her eyes were still a bloodshot red. Something else was bothering her, and she had to tell me now. "So, now can you explain what's wrong?"  
Her eyes started to water. "Do I have too?"  
I shrugged. "I guess not, but I really would like to know..."  
She sighed lightly. "Fine, but can you promise me something?" she asked.  
I nodded. "Anything," I said.  
"Come and see me after today," she said. "Even though..." she trailed off.  
"Of course," I touched her face. "I don't know why I'd stop."  
She took my hand off her face. "Well..." she searched for a way to tell me. She started to cry. "I'm a fucking beggar!" she took a deep breath. "I ran away from home about four months ago. I've made enough for one meal a day, and I shoplift a lot of things... but I'm okay... I'm still okay..." she seemed like she was trying to convince herself. She started to shake. "I've been sleeping in Dennis' store... so I wouldn't have to be out on the street... and now... he's leaving... and it's winter... I haven't slept out in the winter before..." she put her face into her oven-mitted hands. "I'm kind of scared... I don't want to freeze..."  
I sat down beside her and put my arm around her. What the hell was I supposed to say? To be perfectly honest, I wanted to run. I wanted to get the hell out of a situation like this, but it was Rosie. She didn't deserve to be in this type of situation. "Why did you run?" I asked.  
She leaned against my chest and sniffled lightly. "My mom's a whore. Not literally sorry. Let me try again," she paused and her eyes darted around. She laughed lightly, "I wish I had rehearsed this or something. My dad is barely ever home, and when he is... he's fighting with mom. She sleeps around; there's like a new guy over every week. My dad won't break up with her. It's a hell house. I'm stuck doing everything, and I mean everything and the parent that I actually may have liked is elsewhere always. It's frustrating. So this is what I chose to do."  
"So... going home isn't an option?" I asked.  
"Nope," she glared.  
I sighed and tightened my grip around her. "What would you like me to do?" I asked.  
She looked up and smiled. "Don't leave," she buried her face in my chest.  
An idea hit me. It wasn't a good idea, but it would work. "How about you come and hide in my school?" I asked.  
She smiled. "Don't be stupid," she said.  
"But it would work. You could be warm and I could still see you all the time," I said.  
"And if I get caught?" she asked.  
I stood up. "You won't. Come on," I pulled her up.  
"I don't know," she said.  
"What other choice do you have?" I asked.  
She sighed. "Good point," she said and slipped her hand into mine.  
I held her get onto the broom. "Do you think you can hold onto this cloak?" I asked and I put it over us.  
She nodded. "Yeah... are we flying this?" she asked.  
"Yep," I said.  
She put her bag on and wrapped her hands tightly against my waist. "I'm scared of heights," she muttered.  
"Nothing will happen," I said.  
"I'm hoping we don't even get off the ground," she said.  
I pushed and we were in the air. I felt her arms tighten making it difficult for me to steer properly. "Do you think you could loosen your grip?" I said.  
I felt her face against my back. "No," she cringed.  
"Well if your eyes are closed why does it matter?" I asked.  
She loosened her grip a bit. "Because I made the mistake of looking down," she said.  
Icy flakes started to fall from the clouds above us. I could feel her shivering. She was just wearing a torn jacket. I should have guessed earlier. She only wore one pair of pants, and two different shirts. I watched my breath freeze in front of me. "Are you cold?" I asked, even thought I knew she was.  
"Yes," her teeth chattered.  
"We're almost there. You can see the school in the distance," I said.  
I still felt her head against my back. "I think I'm keeping my eyes closed on this one."  
"Suit yourself," I said and pulled up to my bedroom window.  
Crabbe and Goyle were, again, playing cards. They looked up where part of the broomstick was showing. They undid the window so I could fly in. Rosie pulled off the cloak while they put the bars back into the window. Goyle looked over. "What is she doing here?" he asked.  
"We were running out of choices," I said. "We do have the extra bed over Crabbe's."  
"The security is all pumped up. What're we supposed to do when our rooms are checked?" Crabbe asked.  
"We'll hide her with the flu powder," I smiled.  
She looked away awkwardly. "I guess that's alright," Goyle looked over to Crabbe.  
Crabbed looked at her. "Does she play cards?" he smiled.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Stomach Pains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Rosie's P.O.V.

And it's the home stretch... I don't want to beg for reviews, so... I'll just briefly mention it... Just so long as people are reading. I do appreciate the ones I got though. Anyways, It's going slowly, but it is going. This one is short, and I'll have the next chapter up later today, so I'm sorry that it's short and a cliffhanger. You may want to hold off reading it until the next chapter is posted. So I hope you enjoy it.  
  
**_The Black Rose_  
**  
**Chapter Eleven:**_ Stomach Pains  
_  
I yawned and turned over in my bed. Bed? Was someone shaking me? I turned over and cursed loudly at the boy shaking me, "Fuck off."  
"We're going to classes. If anyone comes into the room just go into the hiding spot, okay?" Draco said.  
I nodded drowsily at him. "Okay," I said. "Have fun."  
I heard him leave the room. I turned over on the bed. Where the fuck was I? I sat up quickly and almost hit my head. How high was I? I looked down to see the other bed beneath me. I jumped down quickly and decided to request a lower bunk for the next night. My memory quickly came back as I stepped into the bathroom. Draco had left some of his clothes out for me. Thankfully, a belt was placed with his jeans. I had showered the night before, so when I heard the door start to unlock, I wasn't too upset. I had gone longer without bathing. I quickly grabbed Draco's clothes and opened the top cupboard. I heard my breathing quicken as I stepped onto the counter. I moved the roof in the cupboard over and climbed up as fast as I could. I moved the top back into place and laid down on top of it. Did I forget to shut the door?  
"Mr. Malfoy's room is probably where the powder is hidden," a man said.  
A woman sighed. "Is it really that important?" she asked.  
"Of course," their voices drew closer. "He keeps escaping, and we don't know what he's doing," the man seemed very frustrated.  
They were quiet for a moment. I guessed that they noticed the open cupboard. "You think it's in there?" she asked.  
Again they were both quiet, as I tried to be. I put all my weight against the roof, although I had very little on me. I felt someone push up against it. I closed my eyes and held my breath. "Damn it all. There's something blocking it," the man said.  
Damn? His voice seemed so familiar. I felt sick. He kept pushing against the top. At least I thought it was the man. "Probably the powder," she said.  
My body was being pressed against the ceiling of the small alcove I hid in. Don't throw up. Don't throw up. I noticed his hand slide in through the opening. It reached up to grab me, but I dodged quickly out of the way. "I can't feel anything," he muttered.  
He reached to grab me again. I grabbed a bag behind me and blocked with it. Shit, what was that? Cocaine? He grabbed the bag. "Ah hah!" he shouted with glee.  
"What?" the woman asked.  
"I found some?" he said.  
I was almost positive he was smiling. He let go of the board I was sitting on. I let out a sigh. "What was that?" she asked.  
Shit. Stay quiet. "What was what?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she said. "Never mind."  
I let out a sigh after I was positive that they left. I changed into Draco's clothes, but thought twice before I left. I decided to stay hiding, in case I fell asleep. I jabbed one of the bags, trying to decide what the powder was inside of the bags. What was I doing here anyway? I barely knew Draco. At least if I was on the street I'd be in the open, and I wouldn't be blamed for whatever the bags were. My stomach rumbled making me curl into the fetal position. Shit.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Mysterious Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Draco's P.O.V.

And here's the second half. I hope you like it. Oh and it is another cliffhanger. Anyways... the next chapter is the second last one. I think I've got it all planned out. Enjoy!  
  
**_The Black Rose  
_**  
**Chapter Twelve:**_ Mysterious Friend  
_  
I slunk away from the yelling Professor McGonnigal. Luckily, she hadn't noticed me yet, but had caught Crabbe and Goyle. Would they blame me? Probably. I walked into my room. Did they find Rosie too? I looked around. Fuck. Where is she? The cupboard was still open. "Rosie?" I asked into the hole.  
"Draco?" she poked her head out. "I'm sorry."  
She was crying. "It's okay," I said. "Come on," I shoved out my hand to help her out.  
I saw her shake her head. "I think I'm gonna stay here," she sobbed.  
"What? What's wrong?" I sat down on the counter and looked up at her.  
She stuttered. "They- They- They-"she seemed very nervous.  
"Who?"  
"A man and a woman, I don't know who they were, I didn't see them," she said. "They... they... took your crack cocaine or whatever."  
"Stop," I said. "My what?"  
My mind was going a mile a minute. I didn't have drugs. "The powder. I don't know what it is," she sighed lightly.  
I guessed she was calming down, but what powder did she mean? "The flu powder?" I asked. "It's what I used to see you."  
She shook her head. "I don't understand, but it doesn't matter," she was calm, but was still quite upset. "They got your pants."  
"My... pants...?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't think that matters."  
She blushed bright red. "Well... I kind of claimed them..." she said. "I'm really sorry."  
"What happened to them?" I asked.  
"I'm... going to need feminine products," she said.  
"That doesn't answer my question," I said.  
"Yes, yes it does," she watched my reaction.  
Fuck. She had to be kidding. "You're joking right?" I asked.  
"No... it's... early..." she said. "I'm really sorry."  
"I know you are. I'll go get some," I said. "Don't worry, and stay there."  
"Okay," she said. "Hurry back."  
I rushed out of the room. Who could I go ask? Who wouldn't tell on me? Granger. I went to find her and poked my head into the library. The trio sat together looking over a book. I walked up to them. "I need to talk to Granger," I said, without much thought.  
"Well, I'm content with her here," Ron Weasley stepped up to stare me down.  
"Even love-birds need space," I smiled to mock him.  
"Is that why you're dating a muggle?" Potter decided to join in. "So you never have to see her?" he said.  
I looked down. "You know I see her Potter, but I need to talk to..." Mudblood... "Hermione," I said.  
"Why can't they stay?" she asked.  
"I guess they can, but can I trust them?" I asked.  
"Can we trust you?" Weasley asked.  
I shrugged. "Whatever. Hermione, do you have any feminine products?" I asked.  
Ron started to laugh in unison with Harry. Fuck them. "Maybe we should talk in private," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "Walk with me."  
She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the library. "Okay," I said.  
"Why the hell do you want feminine products?" she asked.  
I rubbed the back of my neck. Was my face getting red? "Maybe you should come to my room," I said. "If you don't mind."  
She thought about it for a second. "Yeah, sure," she said. "What the hell."  
I noticed Snape wandering through the halls. "We should hurry," I said.  
She rushed behind me and followed me into the common room. I opened the door to my bedroom and pushed her in, locking the door behind me. "So, why do you need feminine products?" she asks, crossing her arms.  
I pulled her into the bathroom. "My friend," I opened the cupboard and then the hiding spot. "She needs them. I wasn't sure what to do."  
Rosie looked down and poked her head out. "Rosie?" Hermione questioned.  
At least they remembered each other. "Hi," she said shyly.  
"Well, Harry was wrong," Hermione said. "Wait here and I'll go get the products."  
"Hold on," I said. "I don't think I can wait here. They already caught Crabbe and Goyle."  
"Why are they after you?" Hermione asked.  
I felt my face turn red. "We were hiding flu powder," I said.  
"Well what are we supposed to do?" she asked.  
"I can go home," Rosie said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, not home, but back to my bench. I've been thinking... I would like to just go to my bench," she said. "If it isn't any trouble."  
Hermione quickly took control of the situation. "Why are you here Rosie?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Rosie responded. Hermione glared in my direction. "No, I mean. I know. Draco didn't kidnap me. He offered, and I accepted."  
I nodded quickly, in agreement. "And why did you offer Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"Because it was snowing, and I knew I'd have a harder time seeing her. I didn't want anything to happen to her," I said.  
Hermione shook her head. "Are you two stupid? You're going to get expelled and I don't want to be expelled from helping," she said.  
"Can I just have the pads then?" Rosie said.  
"No," Hermione said. "You are both insane."  
Rosie suddenly got very upset. "Listen Ms. Granger. I have had a very bad day. I have hid in this damn space for most of the day. I am bleeding in a very awkward place. I am grumpy and I would like to leave. I cannot leave until I have feminine products. I do not care about the powder or whatever the hell Draco is hiding up here. I just want to go back to my bench," she said and glared.  
"Fine," Hermione crossed her arms. "Wait here."  
I watched her leave. "She's not coming back," I said.  
"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" she asked.  
I shook my head. "I don't know," I said.  
"Can you leave?" she asked. "I'll shower."  
"Okay," I nodded.  
I left as she started to climb down from the cupboard. I shut the door. "Do you really want to leave?" I asked her.  
"Maybe," she said. "I'm not doing well here. I'm causing problems. It'd be fine if I was just out on the street. You could see me once a week."  
"But I don't want too," I said.  
"I've got to shower. Do you think you could find her?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be back," I said. "Keep the door locked."  
"Okay," she said and turned on the shower.  
I rushed out both of the rooms and bolted down the hallway. "Where's the fire Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape grabbed my arm.  
"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but I have to run," I said.  
I didn't give him a chance to answer. If he really needed to talk to me, he'd cast a spell on me. I ran face first into Hermione. She actually had the products. "You were actually helping me?" I asked.  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Do you need anything else?"  
"No," I looked at her for a moment. She smiled. "Thank you."  
"It's not problem," she said and handed me the bag.  
I ran off back into my room. Snape was sitting on my bed. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad to have caught you this time," a small smirk appeared on his face. "What, exactly, are you doing with feminine products?"  
I felt my face turn red. "Nothing," I said and threw them into the bathroom.  
I shut the door quickly. She was out of the shower. "It just stopped," the smirk stayed on his face. "The shower, I mean."  
I sat down beside the door. "That is odd," I said.  
"Who else is in the room Malfoy?" he asked.  
"No one," I said. "I put a timer on the shower."  
"Bullshit," he said. "Professor McGonnigal and I found the pants. We're doing a blood test on them now. Did you kidnap someone? Or just pick up a homeless person?"  
I crossed my arms. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said.  
"Do you think she's your pet Malfoy? That you can just hide in your room. That's a real person! We found the flu powder and now we need to talk to you about her," he glared at me.  
Fuck. "How'd you know it was a girl?" I asked.  
"I put two and two together. Blood... pads. It makes sense. We should take her home. Is she a muggle?" he asked.  
I looked away from him. "She wants to go home anyway," I said.  
"Then let's take her home," he said.  
I nodded and opened the door. Rosie turned around, fully clothed. "Rosie?" Snape asked.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Turning Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Rosie's P.O.V.

Dances enthusiastically Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! It's much appreciated! So I apologize to Nadin for this, but it's been planned forever, so I hope she likes it anyway. I was kind of worried about the feminine products reactions, but everyone seemed to enjoy it. Sorry I finished this chapter yesturday morning, but they were having difficulties, and I stayed up until 1 am, but oh well. So I apologize that it is later than I hoped. I wish I wrote this one from Draco's POV, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
**_The Black Rose_**  
  
**Chapter Thirteen:**_ Turning Away  
_  
I stepped out of the shower, hearing Draco say, "Nothing."  
The products seem to fly into the bathroom. I quickly dressed myself and sat down on the floor against the door. He was talking to the same man that had grabbed his pants. "It just stopped, the shower I mean," he said.  
I pushed my ear against the door. He sounded so familiar. "That is odd," Draco said.  
"Who else is in the room Malfoy?" the man asked.  
"No one," Draco said. "I put a timer on the shower."  
"Bullshit," he said. "Professor McGonnigal and I found the pants. We're doing a blood test on them now. Did you kidnap someone? Or just pick up a homeless person?"  
Fuck, he sounded like my father. "I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said.  
"Do you think she's your pet Malfoy? That you can just hide in your room. That's a real person! We found the flu powder and now we need to talk to you about her," he said, very upset.  
I stepped away from the door. Was I just a pet? I barely knew him. It wasn't fair to him if I was causing a lot of trouble. I turned around to face the door as it opened. "Rosie?" my father asked, with a very worried look on his face.  
"Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
He grabbed my arm, but not hard. "Don't be smart with me Rosie. Your mother's worried sick," he said.  
"Ran out of guys to keep her company?" I pulled away from him and stepped back.  
He seemed offended, but of course he would be. "I wouldn't know," he copied me by stepping back.  
Even if he was going to say something else, I made sure he couldn't. "Of course you wouldn't know. You're never home," I glared at him.  
He returned my glare with a blank black stare. "How exactly do you expect me to be home? I work at a boarding school, to bring home money for YOU," he said.  
"I've been out on the street for quite some time, do you think money really matters?"  
He shook his head. "Not to you, you're just a child," he said.  
"Do you even know me?" I asked.  
"No, and I regret not knowing you, but I can't just stop work, and I'm not going to."  
"Are you going to tell mom?" I looked to the ground.  
He laughed lightly. "I'll have to. She was so worried that she came here and caused all these problems. It was horrible," he shook his head.  
I noticed Draco watching from a distance. "Do I have to go home?" I asked.  
"Did you really think you could stay here?" he asked.  
I looked around frantically. "I'll run again," I said.  
He laughed victoriously. "It's winter, you'll freeze to death. Don't think Mr. Malfoy will save you; he'll be lucky if he even gets to stay at school," he said.  
Draco spoke up. "If I don't stay at school then I'll be able to see her," he said.  
My father turned around to glare at him. "Do you think that you are the problem? That's rather arrogant of you. Do you really think it's a good idea for my daughter to be wandering in the streets giving out ten-dollar blowjobs? I know she hasn't yet, but I don't want anything to happen to her," he turned to face me. "I realize that you're unhappy Rosie, but running away isn't the best answer. Your mother and I wanted to ask about you going to a boarding school? She told me you dropped out, but if you go to a boarding school, you'll see her a lot less and we'll be home at the same time."  
That did sound good. "Can I think about it?" I asked.  
"At home?" he responded.  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
He smiled at me. "Okay," he said.  
I walked from the bathroom and my father followed me. I stopped him. "Can I say goodbye to Draco?" I asked.  
He gave me an eye roll. "Fine, I'll be waiting outside," he said and walked from the room.  
Draco handed me my bag. "So... you're leaving?" he asked.  
I nodded and took the bag. "Yeah."  
He looked at me. "Just like that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have to," I said.  
"And you're not running again?" he asked.  
"Probably not."  
We were quiet for a moment. "So... Rosie Snape," he said.  
He seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Draco Malfoy," I smiled.  
He smiled weakly back. "I guess I'll see you around then?" he asked.  
"Of course," I smiled at him.  
He shoved out his hand for me to shake. I hugged him. His outstretched arm quickly went around my back. "I'm gonna miss you," he said.  
I buried my face in his chest. "I'll miss you too. Thanks for... well... everything," I said.  
Reluctantly, I let go of him. "It was my pleasure," he smiled.  
He took one of the roses from my bag. "Bye," I said.  
"See you later," he corrected as I walked from the room.  
I should have wished him luck. I should have hugged him again. "Ready to go?" my dad asked, putting his arm around me.  
I nodded. "Yeah," I smiled up at him.  
I turned my head slightly and watched Draco watch me leave. An older female teacher stopped to talk to him. "Don't worry about him," my dad said. "Professor McGonnigal will go easy on him."  
I smiled weakly at him and turned my head away from Draco Malfoy.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Black Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter...

Draco's P.O.V.

Here is the last chapter. Let me know what you thought of the whole story! There is a brief mention of homosexuality, but just a mention (just a warning). Anyways, **_here's the deal. If you don't like how the ended has been done (any part of it) I'll be willing to write an alternate ending._** So, just let me know through e-mail or reviewing, and I'll see what I can do. Mainly because if I hadn't gotten the wonderful reviews I did, I would have given up by now. So I want to make the ending perfect for you guys. I hope you like it!  
  
**_The Black Rose_**  
  
**Chapter Fourteen:**_ The Black Rose  
_  
Fuck them. I don't need them. All I had was negative thoughts in my mind as I left the school one last time. I ran away from the school as I did all my other problems. Who cares anymore? School's over, friendships are bound to end. I saw the bench as thoughts of Rosie drifted back into my head. It had been over a year since I watched her leave with Snape.  
I sat down and stretched out on the bench. I hung my head down and watched my blonde hair fall in front of my face. I played with the rose that I had taken from Rosie. I did try to talk to Professor Snape about it, several times, but he asked me to keep it as a student-teacher relationship and that his personal life was not important. It was her personal life I wanted to know about. I wanted to know if she was okay, if she had found someone to replace me. There was, however, a picture of her and him on his desk. She looked happy and I hoped she was. I just didn't want her to be happy without me. Was that self-centered of me? Probably. It was more like I wanted to be happy with her.  
I shook my head and sat up from the bench – Rosie's bench. I recognized the CD behind me. I walked in listening to the friendly "ding" of the door. The man from behind the counter smiled. I walked up to him. "Is Dennis working anytime today?" I asked.  
He laughed. "Dennis? I'm afraid there isn't a Dennis working here," he said. He paused for a moment. "There was one working here around a year ago, is that who you mean?"  
I nodded. "Yeah," I said.  
He laughed again. "He's long gone. He was fired," he said.  
I stepped back. Dennis seemed like a nice guy. "May I ask why?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "Probably not, but I will anyway. He was letting some bum sleep in the place. They found out through the security cameras," he responded.  
"Oh, thanks," I said and walked from the store.  
I looked around, trying to figure out where to go, but I ended up sitting back down on the bench. I leaned back again and watched people walk by for a while. I closed my eyes as I felt the sun's warmth against my face. Maybe I should go back to school. I still had to make a lot of decisions and there was no point of running from them now. "Are you waiting too?"  
I looked up and opened my eyes. "Just trying to cool down," I muttered.  
A man sat down beside me. "It's hard in this weather eh?" he said.  
I smiled. "Yeah," I said. Is it normal for people to be this friendly? "What are you waiting for?" I asked.  
He smiled. "A friend of mine. I owe her some money. I don't mean to be rude, but you look really familiar," he said.  
"Dennis?" I asked, looking at his stretched ear piercing.  
He laughed. "Fuck, it's the Malfoy boy. I was going to hit on you," he said.  
I shuddered. The hell? "What?"  
He turned red for a moment. "Nothing. I'm waiting for Rosie," he nudged me. "I bet you want to see her too."  
He winked. "I don't know," I said, trying to hide my smile.  
"Why else are you sitting on her bench?" he asked.  
"Cooling down," I said.  
"Ah, I remember," he said. "What happened?"  
I shook my head. "I just got in a fight with my father," I said.  
"Continue," he said.  
It was hard not to; I wanted to vent and Dennis seemed nice enough. I rubbed my face. "I was asking my teacher about Rosie, again. He is her father. I keep trying to get a little bit of information, but I get none. Anyway, I was talking and my father came in to talk about my grade. Snape, whom was very pissed about me, mentioned that I had seen a muggle. My father was furious, since my family was purebloods. So I left," I shrugged.  
He nodded. "Can I try to relate?" he asked.  
"Sure," I said.  
"My parents don't accept my relationship choices either. Plus, I left the whole magic thing behind. Sure it's cool and all, plus I still do use spells, but I actually enjoy interacting with muggles. They were pissed about that too. So I left. I'm not saying that's what you should do, but you don't have let your parents run your life. It is your life," he said.  
"I guess..." I watched my feet.  
"Just talk to her," he smiled.  
"Does she even still think about me?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I know she isn't seeing anyone," he said. "I doubt she's forgotten about you."  
I smiled. "Thanks," I said.  
"I'm going to leave," he said and stood up. "You should see her first."  
He touched my shoulder and walked off with his hands in his pockets. It looked like he was whistling. I moved the rose from one hand to the other. I was waiting. I wanted to see her. I looked around for her, but eventually leaned back in my bench again. I turned to see Rosie talking to Dennis. She obviously found him before me. Her back was to me. Her black hair was shorter then I remembered. Her skin was very pale; I guessed she was hardly outside. What was I supposed to do? I looked away as if I wasn't interested. I waited for a while and turned to see her hugging him. They separated and walked different ways, neither being mine. I stood up and sighed. I glanced around once more as moved the rose around in my hand. It was snatched from my hands. "A single black rose?" her voice asked.  
I smiled as Rosie's dark eyes looked at the rose. "It's what you wanted," I said.  
She looked down and handed it back to me. "It's good," she said.  
Like a fool, I accepted the rose back. "How are you enjoying boarding school?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "It's school," she said. "But at least it's not home."  
"That's good," I said and looked down. "Are you happy?"  
She seemed offended. "What the fuck kind of question is that?"  
Fuck. "I- I- I don't know. I was just asking," I said. "I was trying to be nice."  
She rubbed her forehead. "No, no I'm not," she said.  
"Because...?"  
"I don't know. I'm just not. So fuck off already."  
I stepped back, but thought twice before walking away. "I'm sorry," I said.  
"Because...?" she mocked one of my statements.  
"For kind of turning you in I guess," I said.  
She laughed. "I was stupid, and desperate. I should apologize for turning you in. What happened with that anyway?" she asked.  
Desperate? Great... "I just got in shit, that's all. A lot of detentions, but no expelling or anything," I said.  
"Good," she smiled.  
I watched her eyes drift to the ground. I handed her the black rose. "Here," I said.  
"No, it's okay," she said, not accepting it.  
A smile grew across my face. "You can't say no. You said I could take you out on a date if I brought you a single black rose," I said.  
She smiled back at me, really smiled, and looked up at me. Her eyes met mine as she took the flower from me. "You win," she hugged me.  
I wrapped my arms tightly around her and lifted her from the ground for a moment. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" I asked.  
"No," she smiled. "Tell me; I need spoiling."  
"That rose is the same one from your backpack. I revived it, and changed its colour permanently," I said. "I figured if the rose died, then so would my thoughts of you. So I kept it and waited for you to return."  
She looked up. "I think that wins you two dates," she said and kissed me.


End file.
